


【足同ABO】来自风平浪静的马德里

by SpadeJack



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Real Madrid CF
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:15:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23037700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpadeJack/pseuds/SpadeJack
Summary: 仅适合中文语境的特色沙雕系列沙雕脑洞，假如现役皇马众将全是Beta。。。





	【足同ABO】来自风平浪静的马德里

  


1  


作为一名新援，维尼修斯同学觉得新东家更衣室内的氛围，真好。虽说截止目前还没发展到有人向他友谊♂伸手或者研讨♂哲学，但是吧，这里个个都是人才，说话又好听，他超喜欢在里面哒！   
传说中皇马队内因为Alpha太多导致彼此关系剑拔弩张什么的，不存在啦。他心想，并顺势摸了摸鼻子。Anyway，就算是众A的信息素横飞，我这个Beta也闻不到就是了。 

  


2  


“什么？你也是Beta？”  
“对、对啊。”  
“等一等，站在我们面前的可是：银河战舰未来·肉眼可见天赋·4500w的彩票·令弗洛伦蒂诺放弃颜值之人·登贝莱亲授颠球技能者·巴西新生代歌唱家·子弹促销员·和兄弟一起统治世界·为你写诗——你怎么会不是个Alpha呢？”  
“这、这中间没有什么必然的逻辑关系吧。”  
“你才18岁啊孩子！应该还能发育吧！”“真的不再抢救下吗？”“常言道：莫装B，白了少年头，空悲切……”  
“话虽如此，队医也看过我家的家族系谱了，基本断言我就是B了呢。”维尼修斯回答得无比实诚，而他的回答成功让同队的诸位老大哥鬼哭狼嚎了起来。他很不解。只见他的队友们纷纷发出悲痛欲绝(?)的声音：  
“这样一来我们今年就是‘全员Beta’了！” 

  


3  
皇马的28号小将后来才慢慢理解，队内缺乏一些“物种多样性”、“功能性人才”确实会造成一些不便。就比如说现在这场比赛，球员通道内，对面（据说是）Alpha的球员气势那叫一个生人勿进，牛逼哄哄——看样子，空气中的一触即发的紧张因子可能确实有其实体存在，即对方散发出来的信息素。皇马这边就纠结了——我们要不要意思意思回刚一下？在线等，有点急。  
其结果是队长拉莫斯在中场休息时间发表重要讲话：  
“我们要拿出气势来！下半场一定推倒压倒对手！”  
“好！”  
“敌人的Alpha很嚣张，不过强大的里德马家皇无所畏惧！”  
“对！”  
“行啦，是时候把祖传的那挂蒜请出来了——大家每人一瓣，给他们点颜色瞧瞧。” 

  


4  
除去一致对外的部分，队内关系也有因为“无限B制”造成了一定的困扰……  
马塞洛对此深有体会：“啊~假若你我并非‘一个是Beta，另一个也是Beta’，我们肯定早就许下海枯石烂的誓言，结下牢不可破的标记，‘夫夫双双把家还’了。啊~我的小崽几，我的马克思~~”说着说着，捂上了心口。旁边巴斯克斯和卡瓦哈尔等发扬板鸭传统美德地作呕涂状。场面那叫一个不忍直视。  
作为一名正儿八经的文化人，瓦拉内选择直击痛点：“嘿，要我说，自古以来BB恋就是人类主流啊，这无法构成你止步不前的借口。”他顿了顿，“还是，你对他的爱，爱得不够深？”  
马塞洛恍然大悟。马塞洛决定用事实说话。  
几天过后，饱读经书恶补了一痛各式生理姿势的他轻轻拍上18号的肩膀：  
“我听说，下雨天，Beta的咚和Beta的退化生殖腔更配哦~”  
略伦特方的一匹！ 

  



End file.
